And to Hell with Common Sense
by Sphynx smiles
Summary: AU This is Varia. She is put out - and fascinated. From her joining till finale, through regular missions and Millefiore crisis, Varia officer and Mukuro's disciple Nagi walks where her loyalties take her. *written for a LJ nonkink thread prompt*
1. dancing around madmen

Title: 'And to Hell with Common Sense'

Word count: 1466

Disclaimer: Everyone knows the name of the creator is Amano-sensei. Fanfiction is never to be used for profit, purely enjoyment.

Written for the Non-kink section of the reborn-anon on LJ, prompt "Squalo/Chrome AU with Fran as Mukuro's host and Nagi as Varia illusionist".

Summary: _His pride will kill him one day, but not while she has something to say._

* * *

.

.

.

'Your data is all wrong, Master.'

'Hmm… Well, can't be helped now, can it? I can't lend you my power – just break through and return to the base, Nagi. I'll deal with that informant later…"

'No time, Master. I won't make it, I'm afraid.'

'Nonsense. A group is heading your way; judging from the signal type—ah, it's really Varia. Just like I thought.'

'…Master?'

'Don't you worry about a thing, Nagi.'

'Master?'

* * *

"There are a couple of simple rules, kid. First, get your share done, whatever it takes. Second, don't piss the damn boss off. And last, _never _mention Sawada Tsunayoshi in his presence. Got it, brat?"

"A question, if I may. What am I doing here?"

* * *

Nagi can't stay mad at Master for long. Never could really. Whatever purpose he had for putting her in Varia ranks, she'll see it achieved. She's his only apprentice, after all, that child Fran not counting.

As for the independent assassination squad of Vongola, they're officially insane. Insanity permeates the very air here. Nagi is almost sure it's contagious. It must be. She did throw a fork at Belphegor during dinner today, after all.

She thinks she's settling in. Inquiries from Master are getting rarer, but she's not really concerned. She has work to do and commander Squalo is constantly at her back, biting remarks and growling orders harsher than to any of the newcomers. Looks like he isn't going to go easy on her just because she is a girl or a newbie or was recruited almost forcefully.

In general it's almost like he has high expectations.

Well, Nagi muses, this must be… flattering. Maybe she could challenge him someday. The only thing required of an illusionist is a strong mind – in that she won't be outdone by anyone. Even among Varia.

* * *

Xanxus is everything she thought listening to Master's quick briefing of her elder officers and at the same time not. He seems more relaxed in his territory, or maybe it's just laziness. Either way she feels glimpses of emotions not reaching surface.

Her hands are itching to touch the feathers now. She'll try it – if she ever needs an instant death, that is.

* * *

A seemingly regular mission gone wrong again, inputs incorrect again, but this time if worst comes, it's two lives she's forfeiting. She can't allow that, not him.

Nagi has her bleeding commander leaning on her shoulder and their backup is 90 minutes from being anywhere in the neighborhood. Thank kami Rome is not Japan and has such narrow and crooked streets in the downtown.

He is too tall and heavy for her, feet dragging on the asphalt. Somewhere along the way he regains consciousness and starts walking, a huge relief for her. An old church closed for restoration is as good a shelter as any, so they collapse there, catching breath.

Varia are not and will never be prey to anyone – Nagi sits up on the dusty floor and begins scanning the vicinity for hostile intentions and ring flames. The horizon is clear – for now – but she doubts they have more than half an hour of rest. In their situation a curtain of illusion certainly won't be undue.

800 meters, still nothing. She increases the range and turns to her commander and partner for the day. He needs checking even more, it would seem. Pulse is weak and body temperature is sufficiently lower than normal. He has lost much blood, and even though she has hidden their track, she is no Sun and can't close the wound. Nagi reaches for her belt pouch with instruments to remove the bullet when commander's hand clutches hers, eyes wild and angry.

"Don't", he bites and lies back on the bench. "It'll only bleed more."

Nagi complies and moves to sit at his side. Her voice is quiet with discontent and a sliver of worry.

"You shouldn't have, commander. This was my bullet, and I can't quite carry you to a safehouse."

He snorts. "And I can't cover the retreat with you as a weight. We would've lost both our asses there without your shelter. So shut up."

She looks now and _sees_ him for the first time today. Breathing shallow and controlled-even, hair tangled, scattered over the backrest and hanging down to the floor – he's beautiful, he's a disaster, and to hell with common sense. He shivers and Nagi is suddenly almost, _almost_ thankful to that too keen gunman. She covers Squalo with her coat – this time, just today she can look after him. Take care of him and guard his rest like a loyal hound. Just once.

But illusionist should know better than anyone the difference between phantoms, his daring grin reminds her. Varia commander Squalo will never let anyone pamper him. Not his own subordinate. And especially not a woman.

"Get me the bandages", he croaks, dragging her coat off and trying to unbutton his own. Fingers clearly don't comply – he's really lost much blood – and artificial hand isn't suited for this; he winces. For a minute he just lies there and looks at the chapped ceiling, not asking for help.

At last Nagi surrenders and reaches out. That pride will be his undoing one day - but not while she's around.

Her fingers are quick and firm, uniform is removed; but shirt is bloody and half-dried-on to the wound. She tries to peel it off carefully, but after an angry bark tears it away in one jerky motion. Now she can inspect the wound better.

His skin is light and warm, warmer than hers even now. Squalo doesn't wince, doesn't make a sound when she probes around – it's pointless like this, Nagi thinks. "I can't make an assessment if you don't react any", she says, irritated. And, almost an afterthought. "Commander Squalo."

"To hell with that", he responds, not specifying what. Maybe her way of addressing. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. "Just bind it up and let's go. What's the distance?"

"186 meters, decreasing. Reinforcements still out of range. Should I try the intercom?" soldier mode kicks in immediately. They're all business now – so why doesn't he shake her hands off?

"Bandages, dammit, Nagi! We engage the bastards, so get it done before they show up here." He sits up abruptly, nearly tumbles down the bench and grips her shoulder to steady himself. The illusionist has no choice but to dress the wound and pick his clothes from the floor. Squalo grins again and looks straight at her.

"Now we're talking", Nagi can't look away from his eyes – gray like quicksilver, like gleam of his blade, like madness. He kisses her quickly, roughly, slightly biting her lip and storms out, flinging shirt on the way. She snaps back to reality only seconds after – their prey is less than two minutes away, she can't let him go alone.

And, of course, he won't get all the opponents for himself. She has her own pride.

She's Varia officer too, after all.

* * *

"They say I'm fucking you," Squalo informs her, eyes glued to some trashy video they picked randomly. "Oh shit, why spine? If it's broken, that dude shouldn't move. If not, the fuck he's doing?"

"Hmm. It's a horror film, it's not supposed to be realistic", Nagi answers, trying to settle down comfortably. "That, and I'm 'sleeping' with Boss and Bel. Both and at the same time, probably. Isn't he asexual?"

"Whatever. Are you jealous?" he snorts. Whether Belphegor has sex life or not, Squalo doesn't give a rat's ass. His object of interest is lying with her head on his lap, and damn if he lets her go anywhere this evening.

"No. But I know Boss has women. I know you do too. Levi worships Boss, Lussuria is gay, but Bel doesn't look at anyone. Not women, not men, not children, not even corpses. No one. I'm curious."

Squalo snorts. "Maybe he's waiting for some fairytale love of his life. He's full of shit like this. 'Sides, what do you fucking know about me? Not like you've seen or anything."

She stretches to pull his collar, pointing out a hickey. "_And_ you smell of some other's shampoo. _Flowery_. Nobody here has anything close."

"What are you, Sherlock wannabe?" he grunts, lies down on the carpet, dragging her along. "It'll be your shampoo now. Satisfied?"

"No", Nagi laughs. "Do you want to fuel that gossip?"

"Why the hell not? Since when do you care about rumors?" Squalo snickers. He could make them reality here and now, and he knew she wouldn't really object – but what for? He is fine with the way it goes and way too proud, so he'll make her take steps further.

"My reputation's ruined", sighs Nagi and makes herself more comfortable.

When she wants, the way she wants.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, that was weird. I actually had two requests with Varia!Chrome AU and I think the other one turned out better (since it's complete gen), but it still has to be translated into English properly. Yeah, the load of work...


	2. runaway

_summary: _pre-268. Heading to Vendicare prison, Nagi thinks back. Her allegiance is to her Master, always was, long before she ever met Varia's acting captain. She has no hesitation. 'If only you ordered me with you to Japan...'

_Word count: 1182_

_

* * *

_

.

_._

_._

_She knows his type of women._

'It's time, Nagi dear.'

_She's even seen some of them _— _confident, seductive, gorgeous._

She leaves Varia officer ring she inherited from Mammon lying on the bedside table. Box weapons, her Hell ring, spare clothes — that's all she takes with her. She's not going to liken herself to that greedy woman and drag a whole wardrobe to a mission.

_He's far, far away now._

Illusionist's weapon is his mind. She needs nothing more.

Nagi walks out of her room and runs down the stairs.

"If anyone asks?.."

"Say, hmm… that I'm gone to see a boyfriend," a sudden idea strikes her. She's leaving, why the hell not?

"A boyfriend," Lussuria repeats, savoring the word, their little joke. "Squ-chan will be _furious,_" he adds, amused.

She gives him a wink and a smile. This might be the last time they see each other. Or maybe not, but then next time they won't be so friendly.

_And she's long since sworn loyalty to another._

Nagi leaves the Varia mansion without looking back.

* * *

She wraps illusion around herself, Ken and Chikusa, taking identities borrowed from two White Spell soldiers and a female officer. Today Byakuran negotiated freedom for his last Funeral Wreath and they're taking advantage of that. She's not really interested how Master obtained that information, not now.

_Communications in the area were all jammed _— _a sudden attack. She could feel their minds, the killing intent. An illusionist's senses are always on edge. She rushed to the place she felt his presence linger since last night._

"We are here on Byakuran-sama's orders", her voice, also modified to fit the foreign appearance, is low and steady. "to retrieve Rokudou Mukuro. We demand that you pass him to us immediately! Open up!"

"_Open up, Squalo, there's no time!" she kicked the door, trying not to give in to panic. Levi went back ahead of them and promised to send someone for her wounded leg. They were just after a mission, they were tired, underequipped and had no data on their enemies. Of course, there has been worse. But they were only two against unknown adversaries, with no way to contact the mansion or Vongola headquarters and no clear idea who sold them out._

The gates are opening slowly, but there was nothing majestic about it. 'Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate. You'll be the first in history to leave this place, Master.' She makes a motion for her "soldiers" to load the container into their van.

"You have our gratitude, Vindice."

"_Who the hell is yelling in such an ungodly hour?" a woman hissed, opening the door slightly. Eyes blinking, bed hair, dress unbuttoned and hastily put on. Yes, and a bite mark, right where shoulder meets neck. She knew, Squalo has gone the day before to see a woman. But looking at her…_

"_Names, numbers, direction?" he didn't even need to ask, why she barged there nearly on the daybreak. Nagi pointedly wasn't looking at the woman, who was staring at her blatantly._

"_Undefined. From the south-east, still two kilometers between us."_

"_What? How the fuck did you spot them?"_

"How do you know they haven't suspected anything?" Chikusa asks from the wheel.

"Vindice is straightforward organization. They see prey, they hunt. Such simpletons", she answers. "And when real Millefiore arrive, we'll be far away from that place."

"Hey! Did anyone contact that M.M. woman?"

"_They cut off all means of communications in the town. Our long-range included."_

_He paused with his shirt half-buttoned. "Crap."_

"That's better than I feared, but bad nonetheless," she says, when Mukuro falls fast asleep without even seeing anyone. "I don't know if Master really can handle a flight to Japan."

"What are you talking about? Of course Mukuro-chan can!" that woman's voice annoys her. "The real problem here is, what should I wear?" No, not right. Everything about that woman annoys Nagi.

_That woman's look is aggravating._

"_What, was she that bad?" she smirked, pointing nonchalantly to Nagi's bandaged hand and pronounced limp. The impudence!_

"_You dare..!" she raised her hand, ring blazing. No. Nagi forced herself to extinguish the flame. It was stupid and childish of her. Killing for mere words is Bel's fancy, not hers._

_She stepped back and heard laughter from behind._

Nagi laughs. "You want me to return? Master, that's impossible."

Were he able to move, he would've waved her words away.

"Nonsense. Your actions benefit Vongola, as well as Varia now. Xanxus won't refuse you for this little stunt…"

"Running AWOL when we're practically under martial rule? Boss'll have my head and be in his right!.." she's slightly flustered at the prospect of getting back. To Varia.

_She flushed a bit and walked straight out of the room, flinging him an intercom device over her shoulder._

"_You're dumber than you look if you don't know when to hold your tongue", she heard him say to the woman as she was descending the stairs. Hmph. Whatever his relationship with that whore is, it's not her business. Her job is to break through and get home, with or without her captain._

_He caught up with her only on the street._

"_I got enough brats back at the mansion, so don't you behave like one", he drawled, squinting at her._

"_I'm not", she responded too evenly._

"I'm not. I'm just being realistic!" Nagi exclaims.

"You're being childish, my young apprentice", Mukuro chuckles. "Xanxus owes me you _and_ a little favor. Even if we forget that, we're standing together against that unpleasant man. You're a smart girl, Nagi, don't let personal reasons cloud your judgement."

'And I think I know the name of your reason', he smiles in her mind, excluding everyone around from their conversation. Nagi looks somewhat guilty. Master seemingly had some kind of agreement with Boss and she could've ruined it with her dramatic escape.

'I…' but Master cuts her off with a weak gesture.

'I don't mind. You're my apprentice, not vessel. Your life is your own', he says and sinks back against the pillows.

"_Whatever", Squalo smirked. "As long as you don't sulk and fall behind – I'm not going after you!"_

"_Dream on, commander", she gritted her teeth, willing the pain in her leg to vanish._

Nagi wishes to disappear under Boss's heavy gaze. "Get on board", he growls and throws her Varia ring she's left at the mansion. When she passes Lussuria she hears a quiet "Squ-chan asked about you" and smirks in response.

_He just grinned over his shoulder and ran, letting her cover him from the distance. Leaving her a trail of bodies to follow, even though she could feel his presence up ahead._

She checks for his presence as soon as they reach Japan.

"Three Real Funeral Wreaths are heading into the forest after Vongola", she announces.

"Intercept them", Xanxus barks.

The fun begins now and commander Squalo risks to miss it.

* * *

"…Yamamoto and Bucking Horse are still searching for him", Storm boy says hesitantly. Nagi snickers and winks discreetly in response to Xanxus quick glance.

They are the first to crack up with laughter.

.

.

.

* * *

Well, that was unexpected. I wasn't planning for any kind of sequel, but the scene with the woman's remark just came to me.

_'Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate' - _"Abandon all hope, ye who enter here", inscription above the gate of Hell in Dante's "Divine Comedy".


	3. outride the time

_word count: 670_

_summary: _This new arm feels like the skin's been ripped away, exposing all the nerves there. It's too damn much."I've just realized... we can die any day." post-Millefiore

* * *

.

.

.

She laughs and throws another sealed box at him. He catches it, his aim better this time.

"What to throw next?.." Nagi says looking at him, like a challenge.

"Whatever you won't miss later on", he replies.

They're in her room, running tests on Squalo's newly installed prosthetic arm. So far his movements are precise enough – for everyday use, at least. As for battle…

She lunges at him, going for solar plexus. Trying to knock the breath out of him. _Try me, brat, even with all your combat training you're still weaker in hand-to-hand. _Attack, block, kick, counter, he captures her hand. The feeling of her skin too vivid on those unfamiliar sensors, squeezing too hard; that's unintentional. She grimaces, massaging her wrist.

"Fuck."

"It's nothing", Nagi waves quickly, not lifting her eyes at him. "You're working on your control for that."

"Is it broken?" he holds out his hand to her. She scoffs at him.

"Of course not. I am Varia officer, not some doll. Or did you confuse me with some woman of yours?" she adds, smirking. That Rokudou bastard's sense of humor must be contagious – she didn't pull jabs like that when she appeared in Varia. Or, Squalo thinks with a bit of morbid pride, it is Varia rubbing off her.

"If you're feeling guilty, just be silent, _commander._" Nagi says, taking his artificial hand and pulling the glove off. The sensation, feeling _anything _with the limb he's lost almost two decades ago, in some other life… It's blazing sharp, too damn much. He wants to jerk back but stops at the last moment—

Nagi slides her fingers over the surface, probes the joints of composite metal. Squalo growls, when she touches the scar, junction fusing his own fair skin with fake material. False skin covering his artificial arm, filled with fucking sensory devices instead of nerve endings.

Almost solemn, both of them. So suddenly.

"I didn't really believe they could lose", she says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Those were just kids", he scoffs. "Not real Vongola."

"This won't happen again", she kisses the knuckles of his hand. Left arm, fake arm. "I swear."

Squalo laughs. Loud, harsh, bitter like a broken record.

"I don't need that shit", he tells Nagi, yanking her closer so that they stand half a breath away from each other. "I don't want your damn _promises_."

Time to end this farce. It feels like he's never really known her. Shit. Holy fucking shit.

"My life is my own", she murmurs almost to herself. "You have my loyalty. What is it that you want?"

Like hell Squalo will _ever_ say that.

"Bastard", Nagi exhales, sending a jab to his ribs.

And starts laughing.

* * *

She lies with nose buried in pillow, arms spread over the sheets. He's known that before, they've always take turns to rest during missions. There's no need for that now, they're home, but Squalo lies awake, watching.

He's here.

They are still in her room.

_What now? _What he wanted is in his hands. Woman he's been watching for four years of the six they've known each other. Brat nearly a decade his junior. Prodigious killer and pretty girl in one person. He never thought he could…

"What is it?" Nagi wakes up abruptly but doesn't open her eyes, doesn't see his expression.

"What – 'it'?" Squalo responds irritably. "I'm fine."

Silence. Nagi sits up in bed slowly; eyes shimmering, not really seeing – her gaze is fixed somewhere through him, inside, like she hopes to get her answers there.

"You know," she says slowly, thoughtfully, "I was prepared to bury you. I didn't really believe you could get yourself killed there, but I was ready. We won this time, but we can die any day; I've just realized that."

"You get that only now?" Squalo snickers. "I've been telling you since God knows when – we're assassins. There's no time to waste for us."

"Yeah", she says settling down, closer, face to his shoulder. "No time at all."

.

.

.

* * *

I think, that's finale. The conclusion, what's after is not really interesting. Circling around each other is come to an end, what else to write?..


End file.
